Contrast agent-based imaging can occur, for example, within the framework of an examination by way of computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance tomography (MR), ultrasound (US), molecular imaging (MI) or single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT). It is important in this connection firstly to synchronize imaging and injection in relation to the chronological sequence and secondly, to choose the correct parameterization at the medical imaging device and at the contrast agent injection device in each case.
Depending on the imaging modality, these steps can be performed so as to be distributed among different user interfaces. The user interfaces can be located in different rooms, for example in the examination room and/or in the control room. The medical imaging device and/or the contrast agent injection device is/are located in the examination room. The contrast agent injection device is often arranged on a trolley which can be moved on wheels, or is arranged on a support arm which is suspended from the ceiling.
An imaging console for operating the medical imaging device and/or a contrast agent injection console for operating the contrast agent injection device is typically permanently installed in the control room. Operating elements for operating the contrast agent injection device can be arranged, for example, in the form of hardware on the contrast agent injection device and/or be output via a touch-sensitive screen arranged on the contrast agent injection device. Operating elements for operating the medical imaging device can be arranged, for example, in the form of hardware on the medical imaging device and/or be output via a touch-sensitive screen arranged on the medical imaging device.